To gain information about a contact (e.g., a person), it is often necessary to perform separate searches of multiple sources. Traditionally, information about a contact may be retrieved by querying websites, social network profiles, prior communications with the contact (e.g., email), an address book, enterprise data storage, and many other sources. The process of searching all of these separate sources to gain information about a contact may be time intensive, cumbersome, and inefficient.